


Blood in the Snow

by sashimiontoast



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Nightmares, Recurring Dreams, literally no plot, this is bs, wolf olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Chaewon has recurring nightmares about a terrifying yet almost beautiful girl.





	Blood in the Snow

Chaewon woke to a start.

 

 

 

It was the middle of the night, and the curtains fluttered in the calm summer breeze. 

Despite the soothing atmosphere of her room, Chaewon sat, panting, trying to catch her breath.

She had had yet another bad dream.

 

 

Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, as she wiped them off dismissively.

 

 

 

For the past month, Chaewon had been having nightmares. They never seemed to stop, no matter how much she tried to make them go away.

When she first experienced them she didn’t care and thought they would eventually go away.

However, this changed on the second night.

 

 

 

In her usual nightmare, she would stand in the middle of nowhere, in the darkness. She always wore that same white long dress, her dark hair spread out neatly.

An unknown fear swallowed her up, amidst the darkness and suspense filled her mind as she waited for something to jump out at her.

Time went by and she still stood there, the fear of the unknown creeping up at her, her head pounding.

She wanted to scream and run, but her body stayed still. She was paralysed.

 

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, she saw a light. Faint, but definitely there.

The shade of crimson red would glow, cutting through the darkness.

And a creature would slowly inch towards her.

 

As it came closer and closer, the red dot became two, and suddenly they became eyes.

_ Eyes of a wolf... _

The creature came closer until it was no longer a creature at all.

Instead, what stood before Chaewon was a woman.

An alluring woman at that.

 

 

She had pale, almost white skin, and ruby red lips which would be so beautiful if it weren’t for the streaks of blood dripping from them. 

She had raven hair, so black that it blended with the darkness. 

She wore all white, spots of deadly crimson splattered on it.

_Like blood on snow.... _

 Her eyes were full of rage, like a storm losing control... 

 

 

 

As she grew nearer, Chaewon knew she had to run.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t look away. 

Fear and admiration filled her heart.

As terrifying as the girl was, she was so.... captivating.

 

Without thinking twice, Chaewon held out her frail hand, slightly shaking.

_She wanted to touch her. _

The girl returned her invitation with a deadly glare into her soul, her eyes gleaming with anger and revenge.

And the crimson in her eyes would get darker and darker, as she grabbed Chaewon’s hand and pulled her with her into the darkness, her scream fading away as she became one with the darkness.

 

And with that she would awaken.

 

 

~

 

Of course she was afraid.

But she didn’t know what she was more afraid of,

_ the fear of the dream itself or _

_ the fear of never seeing that beautiful girl ever again. _

**Author's Note:**

> chaewon: 'like it scared me, but it also gave me a boner at the same time'
> 
>  
> 
> this is completely random and doesnt even make sense but enjoy


End file.
